Month by Month
by Tie19
Summary: Waktu demi waktu berlalu, dan ketika aku tersadar, kau sudah pergi dari sini. LeonCloud angst. Character death, AU, OOC, dll, but mind to RnR?


A/N: HUAH. Kok udah selesai ya? Ngerjain ini dua setengah hari, udah termasuk sahur-sekolah-mandi-les-gelundungan di rumah dll. Dan ternyata selesai juga~ Oh ya, ini birthdayfic buat Cloud dan Leon—sekalian, btw.

Oke, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Warning: Err, OOC? Shonen-ai stuffs and... Semi-AU. And, character death.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya... *teror Square Enix*<p>

* * *

><p>Month by Month<p>

* * *

><p>Satu - Agustus 2011<p>

* * *

><p>"Menatap langit lagi, Cloud?"<p>

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, sang blonde menoleh. Menatap seorang brunet yang kini berdiri tak begitu jauh di belakangnya, menyilangkan tangannya. Cloud hanya tersenyum, kembali menatap langit senja yang makin terlihat elok di matanya.

"Apa tidak boleh, Squall?" Cloud balas tanya, sambil menekuk lututnya sampai setingkat dada dan memeluknya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pemandangan langit senja di depannya, membuat sang brunet—Leon menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan ke samping Cloud, ikut menatap pemandangan langit yang berwarna kuning keoranye-an di depan matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Squall. Panggil aku Leon." gumam Leon, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan mata Cloud yang kini terarah ke dirinya. Cloud hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau mengganti namamu sendiri? 'Squall' bukan nama yang jelek, kok." balas Cloud sambil tersenyum. Leon hanya menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau, Cloud."

* * *

><p>Dua - September 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Sora datang berkunjung. Membuat Hollow Bastion makin ramai dan ceria. Terutama Yuffie, wanita 'kecil' itu makin senang ketika Hollow Bastion kedatangan Sora.<p>

Leon menghela nafas ketika melihat Yuffie dan Sora bermain-main tidak jelas, heboh sendiri. Sang brunet memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut ketika mendengar teriakan childish dari Yuffie dan Sora, teriakan yang cukup membuat Roxas—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana juga—menutup telinganya supaya gendangnya tidak pecah.

Namun hal itu entah mengapa bisa mengundang senyum dari seorang Cloud Strife.

Teriakan kedua terdengar. Leon nyaris saja menggebrak sang meja kayu di hadapannya kalau saja Cloud dan Roxas tidak sedang duduk di meja-kursi itu. Roxas menutup telinganya, sementara Cloud malah tertawa kecil. Membuat sang brunet menaikkan alisnya akan kelakuan aneh sang blonde di depannya itu.

"Kau aneh, Cloud." Komentar Leon kemudian. Cloud menghentikan tawa kecilnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa tak boleh tertawa? Reaksimu dan Roxas lucu, asal kalian tahu." katanya kemudian, disusul dengan teriakan ketiga dan suara tertawa yang tidak logis dari depan rumah. Membuat Roxas mencoba membenamkan kepalanya di meja kayu, tak ingin telinganya kehilangan rasa karena terlalu banyak mendengar suara keras.

Leon hanya memijit kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau jadi berbeda, Cloud. Ada apa?"

Kemudian ia menyesal menanyakannya ketika senyuman itu memudar setelahnya.

* * *

><p>Tiga - Oktober 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Di mana ada pemandangan langit senja yang cerah, di sana lah Cloud berada.<p>

Setidaknya itu yang menjadi patokan Leon sejak dua bulan lalu—sejak seminggu setelah ulang tahun Cloud. Hari-hari di mana sifat Cloud menjadi agak 'aneh' di mata Leon.

Lelaki blonde itu jadi sering tersenyum.

Dan bagi Leon, itu aneh.

Seingatnya, Aerith pernah bilang, setelah sahabat Cloud—kalau tidak salah, Zack namanya—mati di depan mata Cloud sendiri, ia jadi jarang tersenyum. Ia jadi sering murung, bahkan melamun.

Namun, kini dia jadi sering tersenyum.

Dan, kadang-kadang melontarkan teori-teori _random _yang bisa saja membuat Leon tertawa karenanya.

Ini aneh, terlalu aneh.

Namun, Leon tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan sifat 'baru' Cloud ini.

"Ne, Squall."

Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, Leon mendengus. Oh, betapa ia ingin meninggalkan nama itu... "Sudah berapa kali kubilang tentang jangan panggil aku Squall?"

Cloud hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sinis dari lelaki brunet dengan bekas luka melintang dari alis kanan ke pipi kiri atasnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama yang artinya sesuai dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu, ne?"

Hening.

Leon menghela nafas. Tak ada cara selain mengalah pada Cloud yang—_jadi aneh_—itu.

"...terserahlah. Dan—kau mau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Leon kemudian, membuat sang blonde tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kau pasti membutuhkanku, kan?"

Hening sekali lagi.

Oh, mengapa Cloud harus menanyakan hal tolol itu?

"...mengapa kau berfikir demikian, eh, Cloud?"

"Karena sebuah badai tak akan terjadi tanpa awan, kan?" (1)

"...dasar bodoh."

* * *

><p>Empat - November 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ke hari, Cloud terlihat makin aneh di mata Leon.<p>

Tak hanya sifat dan celetukan tiba-tibanya yang-sialnya-makin aneh, namun kebiasaannya juga.

Cloud kini jarang makan.

Dan tiap kali Leon menatap lekat ke dalam wajah Cloud, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sinar kelelahan yang seakan-akan tak kunjung hilang.

Dan sialnya, hal ini membuat Leon sangat khawatir.

Melihat kondisi Cloud makin aneh-tidak, mengkhawatirkan-tiap harinya tentu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Namun tetap saja. Di mana ada langit senja, di sana pasti ada Cloud pula.

Tak peduli sedang sakit atau sedang sangat sehar, Cloud yang 'sekarang' pasti selalu merenung, menatap langit senja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leon suatu hari, di saat Cloud melakukan rutinitas tiap sore cerahnya—menerawang, menatap langit. Sang blonde hanya tersenyum—

"Tidak apa-apa."

—senyum yang membuat hati Leon terasa teriris seketika.

Senyum yang terkesan iklas namun agak dipaksakan. Terlihat sakit, namun berusaha tegar.

Senyum lirih yang meluruhkan rasa beku di hati Leon.

Namun, yang dilakukan sang brunet hanyalah menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya di balik dinding kokoh yang tak kunjung runtuh meskipun melihat senyuman pedih dari Cloud.

"Dasar bodoh."

* * *

><p>Lima - Desember 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Salju musim dingin mulai menggelitik Radiant Garden dan juga Hollow Bastion. Membuat beberapa penduduk 'biasa'nya berlindung di balik beberapa lapis jaket. Sementara yang 'luar biasa', seperti Yuffie, hanya memakai baju panjang dan sebuah scarf, tak kurang dan tak lebih.<p>

Leon tetap memakai jaket kulit hitam kesayangannya, tanpa melilitkan sepotong kain tambahan pun—sepertinya ia tak kedinginan. Cloud pun tak jauh berbeda, tetap memakai baju separuh panjangnya, namun resleting bagian kerah bajunya ditutup separuh.

Sang pemuda brunet pun mengarahkan sepasang orb biru keabu-abuannya ke arah Cloud, menatap wajah putih pemuda bermata biru terang itu yang kini menampakkan semburat merah.

Leon mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Cloud sakit?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leon, berusaha menghilangkan nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Tak ingin Cloud menjadi 'salah sangka' ketika mendengar nada itu.

"Hn. Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kedinginan, kok." jawab Cloud, menampakkan senyum lelah di wajahnya. Membuat Leon mengerutkan alisnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja." gumam Leon, mengalihkan arah pandangannya yang semula melekat pada wajah sang blonde ke arah Roxas yang sedang lari mencari pertolongan dari kejaran 'ganas' Sora dan Yuffie. Memancing senyum lelah lain dari Cloud.

"Apa, kau khawatir padaku, Squall?"

Sang brunet hanya mendengus.

"Dasar bodoh."

* * *

><p>Enam - Januari 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Januari, tahun dua ribu dua belas. Bulan pertama di tahun yang baru. Membuat Hollow Bastion makin ramai saja—kini yang berada di Hollow Bastion tak hanya Sora dan Yuffie, bahkan Tron—yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di sana, Riku, Tidus, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Kairi dan Namine ada di sana juga. Makin ramai-bahkan Tidus berkali-kali membujuk supaya Roxas, Cloud dan Leon mau ikut bermain blitzball dengannya. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak berbuah.<p>

Menatap kelakuan Sora, Yuffie dan juga Tidus yang nyaris saja menghancurkan ruang tamu, Cloud tersenyum kecil. Membuat Leon yang diam-diam menatapnya dari tadi menjadi agak lega melihat cahaya kehidupan yang bulan lalu meredup itu kini telah kembali.

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Leon kemudian, membuat sang blonde menaikkan alisnya. Seakan-akan heran dengan apa yang ditanyakan Leon barusan.

"Hn...? Sehat? Kapan aku sakit?" balas Cloud, membuat Leon menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau bulan lalu wajahmu pucat, eh?"

Cloud terdiam. Leon merasa menyesal menanyakannya. Namun sekali lagi, Cloud hanya tersenyum. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru keabu-abuan milik Leon. Kembali melelehkan es di hati Leon. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau khawatir, Squall?"

"...lupakan."

* * *

><p>Tujuh - Februari 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Sejak minggu ketika bulan Januari, kondisi kesehatan Cloud mulai menurun perlahan. Selain menurunnya nafsu makan pemuda berambut blonde itu, dia juga sering tidak bisa tidur di tengah malam. Merenung, menatap pemandangan langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.<p>

Terkadang hanyut dalam kesendirian.

Terkadang menangis sunyi, tanpa isakan sekalipun.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini tubuh Cloud terlihat sangat lemah, sangat rapuh di mata Leon. Sekali tersenggol, habislah sudah.

Dan hal itu membuat hati Leon makin terasa sakit.

"...entah apa yang dideritanya, tapi..."

Sora menghela nafas setelah mengatakan satu kalimat yang tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Leon. Mata biru keabu-abuan itu terus melekat di pintu kamar Cloud yang tertutup rapat, seakan tak mau ada orang yang mengusiknya. Menutup diri dari dunia, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam pikiran frustasi yang terlalu dalam. Membuat Leon makin khawatir, dan membuat Sora makin prihatin dengan sang brunet.

"Leon." panggil Sora pelan. Membuat sang brunet yang tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya itu menoleh. Menatap ke arah seorang remaja dengan rambut brunet itu.

"...ayo keluar sebentar."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Leon pun mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Delapan - Maret 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Kondisi Cloud sama sekali tak berubah dari bulan lalu. Namun bedanya, sejak minggu lalu ia mulai menampakkan diri. Bahkan terkadang mengajak Roxas, Sora, Yuffie atau Leon berjalan-jalan keluar.<p>

Hari itu cerah. Saat itu senja. Dan Cloud mengajak Leon berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar.

Karena itu, di sinilah mereka. Di tempat biasa mereka, di lokasi di mana mereka biasa menonton pemandangan angin dan awan senja yang warnanya dapat menawan hati.

"Hei, Squall... Kalau aku mati, bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Leon terkejut.

"...Apa maksudmu, bodoh?" tanya Leon, berusaha menghilangkan nada gemetar dan kekhawatiran yang mulai muncul di suaranya. Cloud hanya tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat hati Leon terasa teriris.

"...jangan berkata seperti itu..." gumam Leon kemudian. Membuat Cloud tersenyum lirih dan menekuk lututnya, membenamkan dagunya di sela-sela kedua lututnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"

—"hening.

* * *

><p>Sembilan - April 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Sebulan telah berlalu tanpa terasa sejak insiden di tempat 'biasa' mereka menonton pemandangan senja. Frekuensi mereka bertegur sapa atau mengobrol sejenak menjadi berkurang. Terkadang menyapa, terkadang tidak.<p>

"Leon, kenapa kau dan Cloud jadi diam-diaman begini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang terlontar dari Sora, namun cukup untuk membuat Leon terdiam. Membuat Sora menyesali pertanyaannya barusan, yang membuat sinar mata Leon meredup.

"...tidak penting." jawab Leon lirih. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sora ke meja kayu di depannya. Sora menghela nafas panjang, mulai khawatir dengan kondisi kedua lelaki yang sekitar delapan sampai sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalau memang ada apa-apa, bilang saja." ujar Sora kemudian. Leon hanya menatapnya sedih, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak usah."

* * *

><p>Sepuluh - Mei 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Sejak minggu lalu, kondisi kesehatan Cloud mulai menurun lagi. Tak cuma menurun, bahkan saat ini pemuda berambut blonde itu sedang terkena demam tinggi.<p>

Dan entah kenapa, Leon merasa ini aneh.

"...demam tinggi, namun masih dalam kondisi normal..."

Meskipun Aerith berkata demikian, Leon sama sekali tak yakin.

Karena itu, di sinilah ia, berada di samping tempat tidur Cloud. Mengusap-usap rambut blonde cerah yang pemiliknya masih terlelap dengan nyaman itu. Terkadang alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika tangannya menimbulkan kontak dengan dahi Cloud.

"...hanya butuh istirahat, Leon."

Memang Aerith berkata demikian, namun Leon merasa istirahat saja tak cukup untuk mengembalikan Cloud.

Maka dari itu, ia masih di sini, menggenggam erat tangan Cloud yang kini mulai mengigau pelan, memanggil-manggil nama Leon sambil terbatuk pelan.

Membuat air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Leon.

Menggenggam dan mengangkat tangan Cloud, mencium punggung tangannya, membiarkan air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi tangan serta selimut yang membalut tubuh ramping Cloud.

"Jangan pergi..."

* * *

><p>Sebelas - Juni 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Satu bulan sejak Cloud jatuh sakit. Kondisi Cloud memang sudah cukup membaik, tapi tidak di mata Leon.<p>

Di mata sang brunet, kondisi Cloud sama sekali tidak 'baik'. Wajah pemuda berambut blonde itu masih saja agak pucat. Bahkan, senyumnya juga tak sama seperti dulu, masih terlihat lemah dan sedih.

"Squall, jalan-jalan sebentar, yuk."

Leon menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Menatap ke arah Cloud yang kini berada di sampingnya, masih dengan wajah pucat dan senyum yang sama. Dan dengan tatapan—

"Ya?"

—yang seakan berkata 'Ayolah, ini waktu terakhirku keluar rumah'.

Maka dari itu, di sinilah mereka. Di tempat yang sama kalau sedang menatap langit senja. Menatap awan dan sinar keoranye-an yang bisa saja membuat tenang, namun bisa juga membuat yang sedih menjadi makin sedih.

Dan sayang, yang dirasakan Leon adalah rasa yang kedua.

Setelah khawatir dengan keadaan Cloud yang tidak jelas, kini ia makin merasa sedih melihat cahaya oranye yang menyusup melalui celah di antara barisan awan-awan.

"...indah, ya."

Leon hanya terdiam, menatap Cloud yang berdiri di depannya sambil memunggunginya. Menatap langit senja dengan kedua orb biru terang yang kini bersinar dengan kesedihan. Tatapan yang mulai mengiris tipis hatinya perlahan.

"...aku ingin bisa menikmati pemandangan ini...lebih lama...lagi..."

Oranye, kuning, merah.

Leon terbelalak—

"...seandainya..."

—"ketika cairan berwarna merah pekat itu menetes, dan ketika tubuh Cloud terjatuh ke depan.

"CLOUD!"

Maka dari itu, di sinilah dia. Di koridor rumah sakit bersama Aerith, Roxas dan Sora. Antara ingat dan tidak bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini. Antara dengar dan tidak dengan isakan Aerith yang makin lama makin menjadi. Terbelalak, antara sadar dan tidak dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dokter.

"...leukimia...tidak tertolong lagi."

Air mata pun menetes dengan sunyi.

Dan waktu pun berlalu.

* * *

><p>Dua belas - Juli 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Ruang putih berbau obat-obatan. Terang. Sunyi. Tanpa suara. Hanya ada suara pelan dari mesin elektrokardiograf, menandakan bahwa Cloud masih hidup.<p>

Dan di sana lah Leon, berada di samping tempat tidur Cloud. Menggenggam tangan Cloud yang terasa dingin dan lemas, terasa tanpa kehidupan sekalipun.

"..hei, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Cloud?" Leon berujar pelan, kini sambil mengusap-usap perlahan tangan Cloud.

Tiada jawaban.

Tentu saja.

"...cepatlah bangun, bodoh..."

Tiada jawaban.

Tentu saja.

"...karena aku mencintaimu..."

Dan waktu pun berlalu.

* * *

><p>Tiga belas - Agustus 2012<p>

* * *

><p>Dua—atau tiga?—bulan sudah Cloud berada di rumah sakit itu dalam keadaan koma. Terbaring lemah tanpa respons, tertidur dan tertidur. Membuat orang-orang bisa salah menyangka kalau Cloud sudah tidur untuk selamanya.<p>

Dan karena itu lah Leon berada di sini, di samping tempat tidur Cloud.

Tak ada yang berbeda.

Yang bisa dilakukan Leon hanyalah menggenggam tangan Cloud, memperhatikan gerak naik turun dada Cloud-salah satu tanda bahwa pemuda blonde itu masih hidup.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari bulan lalu.

Namun Leon masih saja berada di sana, setia menunggui lelaki yang tak kunjung bangun dari dua bulan lalu.

Menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

"...S-Squall...?"

Sampai akhirnya orb biru itu terbuka.

Membuat seorang Squall Leonhart nyaris terlonjak dari kursi tempat dia duduk.

"C—Cloud?"

Oh, bahkan Leon sekarang tak bisa menutupi nada suaranya yang kini bergetar.

Nada bergetar yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Cloud tersenyum lemah.

"...kau... Di sini..." gumamnya lemah, membuat Leon menggigit bibirnya dan menggenggam tangan Cloud lebih erat.

Leon berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak ada air mata yang turun dari kedua kelopak matanya. Usaha yang membuat nafasnya menjadi sedikit terisak. Mengangkat tangan Cloud yang digenggamnya, membenamkan matanya di jemari Cloud yang terasa mendingin. "Jangan pergi..."

Namun Cloud hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan air mata yang juga mulai berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Menggerakkan jemarinya, menghapus air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak mata Leon. "..jangan...menangis..."

Leon nyaris terisak. Usaha untuk menahan air mata agar tak keluar makin sulit baginya, melihat kondisi Cloud yang seakan ingin menutup usia selamanya.

"Jangan pergi... Kumohon..."

Namun, Cloud masih saja tersenyum.

"..maaf, tapi aku...harus pergi..."

Air mata menetes, jatuh perlahan dari pipi Cloud.

"...aku mencintaimu, Squall."

Dan sepasang mata itu pun tertutup untuk selamanya.

Maka dari itu, saat ini Leon berada di koridor rumah sakit, antara sadar dan tidak. Antara melihat dan tidak. Antara mendengar dan tidak, semua yang terjadi di depannya. Sora, Roxas, Yuffie, Aerith dan Tifa yang sejak kapan ada di sana, menangis.

Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

"..sudah tidak tertolong..."

Antara paham dan tak paham.

"...sudah mati..."

Dan waktu pun berlalu.

* * *

><p>"...Leon, lupakan Cloud. Kumohon."<p>

"Tidak, Sora—kau tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Le—leon? Leon! Hei!"

"Diam. Jangan ikut campur."

"Leon! A—apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sora. Kau tak tahu."

"LEON!"

DOR!

* * *

><p>Dan waktu pun berlalu...<p>

* * *

><p>Agustus, 2013<p>

* * *

><p>Dua buah nisan, berjejeran. Seorang pemuda berambut brunet yang memakai jas hitam, berjalan menuju sepasang nisan itu.<p>

"Hei."

Pemuda itu—Sora—kini berjongkok, sambil meletakkan satu buket bunga yang dibawanya di depan kedua nisan itu.

"Apa kabar?"

Ia tersenyum, sesekali menyingkirkan dedaunan yang mengotori kedua batu nisan itu.

"Sudah setahun, ya? Aku sekarang sudah tinggi! Tinggiku kini sudah hampir sama dengan Riku, lho!"

Terus berbicara dengan riang, seakan kedua orang yang namanya terukir di batu nisan itu masih hidup dan mendengar perkataannya.

"Lalu, Roxas sekarang sudah sedikit terbuka! Oh ya, Cid dan Yuffie mau menikah!"

Terus bercerita, menganggap kedua orang yang namanya terukir di batu nisan itu tersenyum mendengar ocehannya.

"Dan...tanpa kalian ternyata sepi."

Namun rasa sedih itu tetap ada.

"...ah, ya. Aku harus pergi. Maaf ya—dan, semoga kalian bahagia di surga! Oh—oh ya! Selamat ulang tahun, kalian!"

Sora tersenyum. Merapikan buket bunga yang diletakkan di depan kedua nisan itu, kemudian berdiri. Menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah, kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju Riku yang sudah melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan kedua bayangan yang sedang tersenyum, yang kemudian menghilang.

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife<p>

19 August 1987 - 19 August 2012

Squall Leonhart

23 August 1987 - 23 August 2012

* * *

><p>"Hey, Squall."<p>

"Hm?"

"Awannya bagus, ya."

"...Ya."

* * *

><p>~Fin<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Bagi yang nggak tau, arti dari 'Squall' itu... Semacam badai?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: *ngelap ingus* yak, begitulah ceritanya. Gimana? Ada yang nangis nggak? Nggak ada? Yaudah, saya pulang kampung #krik #dor Ada yang tahu Leon mati kenapa? Yap, bunuh diri. Pinteeer~ #krik

Oh ya, happy birthday, Cloud~ Semoga dirimu makin moe :* #dor

Review please?


End file.
